The Cyborg and the Savior
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Cyborgs weren't common, but Alexandra Manfred was, 11.73% synthetic after an accident. Enter her dad's domestic android, Markus. Together, they discover new feelings androids are capable of, including love, shaping history along the way. Pacifist!Markus/OC, Deviant!Connor/OC, Good Ending. Timeline Extension, but not much. Rated 'T' for cussing and the more mature in-game themes.
1. Prologue: Meeting Markus

**HERE WE GO! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE. THIS STORY IS SET IN DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN. BEAUTIFUL GAME! I WOULD HIGHLY RECOMMEND PLAYING OR WATCHING SOMEONE PLAY IT.**

 **ANYWAY, I LEAVE YOU ALL TO THE STORY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Alexandra, come down here, please!" Dad calls, and I set my book down.

"Coming!" I call, coming down the stairs and spotting Dad's friend, Mr. Kamski (addressing him formally seems right, considering he started Cyberlife) and - Shoot! I trip over my feet and almost go crashing into either Mr. Kamski or Dad, but something hard (too hard to be human) catches me, easily setting me upright again. I blink. Is that an android? "Thank you." I mumble, my eye noting the android who caught me is an RK200 model, serial number 684 842 971, to be exact. I ignore that, turn and smile at our, uh, other guest.

"You're welcome." The android muses, smiling and sounding genuine as I move to greet Mr. Kamski.

"Mr. Kamski! How nice to see you." I greet politely, accepting his hug briefly before allowing him to kiss my cheek.

"Hello, my dear. I'd like you to meet Markus, you and your father's new domestic android." I turn to him, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Hello, Markus." I greet. Markus seems puzzled for a second, then shakes my hand.

"I look forward to getting to know you and your father." I can't help but think his design attractive, as if Mr. Kamski knew I'd like the look of this new addition to the house. Like he could read my thoughts, Mr. Kamski smirks.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted. I'll see you around, my friend." He says in parting to Dad. Dad sniffs, but nods.

"Yes, if you must." He says. I wave Mr. Kamski goodbye and turn to Markus.

"Um...I suppose I'll give you the tour, shall I?" I suggest, feeling out of place and awkward. How exactly does one talk to an android? Markus nods.

"That would be most helpful. After all, I need to be familiar with the layout to better serve my purpose." I swallow. It was hard not to hear the robotic, clinical edge to Markus' voice, even when it was meant to sound human.

"Right. Uh...This is the living room." I announce, leading Markus into the area Dad and I spent most of our days in. "Dad likes to spend a lot of time in here. We sometimes play chess, read books, or play piano." I note. Markus' LED temple light briefly flashes yellow.

"Understood, Alexandra." He replies, hands clasped behind his back. I lead the way into the studio and sigh heavily.

"This is where I come sometimes to paint and to think." I then clear my throat. "Ah, this is the studio." I clarify. Markus' light again blinks yellow and he nods.

"Is this all the ground floor?" I shake my head.

"No, there's the kitchen. This way." I note, and show him around. Markus even opens the fridge, his light yellow as he takes in everything. "And now we go upstairs." I note, smiling. We head up, Dad watching without comment.

"I admire your father's sense of interior decorating." Markus notes, gazing around. "It is well organized and pleasing to look at." I nod.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." I note, opening Dad's bedroom door. "This is Dad's bedroom. He likes to be woken up around 10:00 in the morning and loves bacon and eggs with black coffee." Why was I telling him all this added information?

"Thank you, Alexandra. This is most helpful to establish how I may best fit into your daily routine." I lick my lips.

"No problem. Um, this is my room, and that's...the guest bedroom." I continue, motioning to the doors. Markus' head tilts when he looks into the room Leo usually uses during his infrequent visits.

"Has this room been used recently?" He asks. "There is little to no dust and the sheets are clean." I nod.

"Yeah. My half-brother, Leo, typically uses this room."

"Does Leo not live here?" Markus asks. I shake my head.

"No. He doesn't. Whenever his mom makes him, he comes and spends the weekend with us, but that's becoming less and less frequent." Markus nods.

"Thank you." I smile.

"No problem. Um, considering it's almost dinner time, let's go make dinner, okay?" Markus nods obediently.

"Of course." I suggest macaroni and cheese with ham chunks and peas and Markus agrees as I search for the recipe I use.

"Here. I prefer this recipe." I note, handing it to him. Markus' light goes yellow and he then goes to the fridge. Soon enough, we're stirring the sauce and waiting for the macaroni to cook fully.

"Might I ask you a personal question, Alexandra?" Markus asks. I nod.

"I'm all ears." I reply. Markus tilts his head slightly.

"I noted on a scan that you have a synthetic left eye, left forearm, and bottom of your right leg. And that your father's legs were paralyzed by injury. How did that happen?" I swallow.

"'Bout a month ago...we were in an accident. Malfunction in our car's software. We tumbled into an electric fence, and the parts that had to be replaced were burned in the resulting gas fire. Well, except the eye. That had a piece of the windshield stuck in it." Markus seems to wince, almost in sympathy.

"That….sounds painful." I shrug.

"Honestly, I don't remember most of it. Traumatic memory repression and all." I then clear my throat. "Macaroni's done." I note as an excuse to avoid further probing that particular hornet's nest. My skin was already prickling just telling Markus about the accident.

=#=#= (Three Months After Markus Arrives) =#=#=

"Dad, come _on_! It's just one night out! It won't kill you!" I bark.

"You go. You have fun." Dad replies, waving me away.

"No, Dad. Come with me, please."

"Carl, if I may, fresh air and social outings are -"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Markus!" Dad snaps. "Stay outta this! Please!" Markus takes a step back, face impassive. Over these three months, Dad's only warmed up enough to Markus to use his registered name and pleasantries like 'please' and 'thank you'. I huff.

"Dad, this is ridiculous! All I'm asking is to watch a movie with you."

"And, while I appreciate the thought, my answer is still no." I stubbornly stomp my foot and turn to Markus.

"Fine. Will _you_ go with me, Markus?" I ask. Markus blinks, and a small smirk graces his face (I may have taught him some facial expressions and when to use them).

"Alternatively, we could stay in the house, watch a movie here. I saw the ingredients for popcorn in the kitchen. I can make some and no one has to lose in this scenario." I smile.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes. Shall I start making it now?" My smile widens.

"Yes, please. This way, we can all enjoy the evening together." I move toward to movie cabinet. I looked at the older section. "Hmmm...what about Rampage? It's from 2018."

"Nah, pick something a little less intense, please." Dad suggests, wheeling over to the 'refreshments' table and grabbing a glass and the scotch bottle.

"Dad, the doctor said -"

"The doc can complain all he wants. I'm far too old to be bossed around." Dad interjects. I roll my eyes, smile, and continue browsing.

"Oooh! Shaun of the Dead!" I propose.

"No!" I sigh. I was, apparently, the only one who thoroughly enjoyed Edgar Wright without being programmed to 'find it entertaining'. The 'Cornetto Trilogy' were three of my favorite movies.

"Okay, you can't say no to Princess Bride!" I call, holding up the case. Dad chuckles.

"You know what? I'm feeling nostalgic. Go ahead." I fist-pump and skip over to the player, queuing it up as Markus' popcorn begins popping. By the time Markus gets back with the popcorn, we're ready. Markus sits at my left side when I motion him over, with Dad beside the love seat in his wheelchair. I try not to blush. I can't help it when a cute man sits next to me, android or not!

I also can't help making a fool of myself by quoting what's about to be said with popcorn in my mouth. This time, I really do blush.

"Sorry." I mumble, swallowing the popcorn as Buttercup bargains for her love's life. Dad was asleep next to me. Markus merely smiles.

"No worries, Alexandra." I feel suddenly a little bolder and smirk at him.

"You know, you can call me 'Alex'." Markus frowns.

"But, that isn't your name." I chuckle quietly.

"Well, we humans tend to shorten our names when we're familiar with each other. We call that shortened name a 'nickname'. Mine is 'Alex'." Markus smiles.

"You believe we are familiar enough with each other to utilize this 'nickname'?" I nod.  
"Oh, yeah. And, if you want, your nickname could be 'Mark'." Markus' grin grows.

"That sounds...good." He says, blinking rapidly like the thought was just now occurring to him. I then look at Dad, passed out on the couch.

"I think we should get him to bed."

Markus chuckles. "It does appear that way." Markus scoops Dad up so gently, the TV turning off as Markus stands back up. Dad doesn't even stir as Markus carries him effortlessly upstairs. I follow and give Markus a thumbs up when he emerges from laying Dad down. "Are you going to sleep, as well?" Markus asks. I yawn.

"Yeah." We start to go our separate ways. "Mark?" He turns, smiling at the use of his nickname. "Goodnight." He nods.

"Goodnight, Alex."

=#=#= (One Year After Markus Arrives) =#=#=

"You reached your distance goal, but not quite the time goal." Markus reports. I groan.

"Damnit! Ah, well." I heave in another breath, leaning over. "Agh, you're so lucky you don't get tired." I grumble good-naturedly, still panting heavily.

"I suppose. One of the benefits of being an android." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." We enter through the studio, where Dad was busily painting the garden, in an effort to 'scrub the rust off my painting gears'.

Markus had asked what that meant and, through laughter, I explained that humans like to equivalate their brain to a machine, and personify other things, sometimes. Then Markus had asked if that's how the idea of an android came about, personifying things, and I didn't have an answer for him. Dad had then recommended that Mark read Plato. Markus found it intriguing and liked to talk philosophy with Dad sometimes.

It was remarkable how far Dad had come in his opinion of androids. He'd started treating Markus like a friend, always patiently explaining something Markus didn't understand.

I, however, had started to, despite knowing he was incapable of returning the feeling, develop something of a crush on him. He never minded (because of his programming) whatever I asked him to do. I'd even started basic piano lessons with him while I practiced violin. Dad slowly began to join in and together we began to note something as close to a human personality as was possible for Markus.

I shake my head to clear it and make myself some chocolate milk before returning to the studio. Markus, it seemed, wanted to read more Shakespeare. He liked reading more about human emotions to discuss them with Dad. It was amazing to watch Markus become more and more...human, if it were possible.

I begin stretching and watch Dad paint. On the canvas, he was painting Markus and I, smiling and looking at a book together, the autumn leaves flitting to the ground. Beside him, he has a photo for reference. I blush.

"You took a picture yesterday?" I ask. Dad shrugs.

"Yes. You two were being so sweet, I couldn't help it." I shake my head, but my blush increases.

"We were reading Hamlet and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were being idiots. It wasn't what you're thinking." _Though you wanted it to be._ I think miserably. Markus wouldn't mind if I asked if I could kiss him, but I wanted it to _mean_ something. I wanted to kiss him and have him kiss me back, not just sit there and accept it.

"You know, he'd probably like the idea of you two dating." Dad muses, brushing up the tree trunk and smirking like he'd read my exact thoughts.

" _That's_ the problem! He likes the _idea_ of dating, but he wouldn't feel the romantic attraction that makes a relationship work. He'd like the act of kissing and stuff, but just because he's programmed to. It's not the same." Dad hums in thought for a moment.

"Who knows? Maybe one day, he'll find out what love is." I smile.

"And not just the dictionary definition." I tease, standing up and putting my right foot a table to stretch it. Dad laughs.

"Know what? I need more paints. I'll ask Markus to order 'em and you two can run down there to pick 'em up tomorrow, kay?" I blush.

"Dad!" I whine, trying to smack his arm, but end up overbalancing and falling. Markus appears in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" He asks. My blush intensifies as I stand up.

"Y-yes. Um...Dad said he needs more paints. He wants us to pick them up tomorrow morning. I'll let him tell you which ones while I start dinner." I stammer and race out, Dad's laughter and Markus' question about what happened in my ears.

=#=#= (The Next Morning) =#=#=

"Why did you seem nervous yesterday?" Markus asks when our run is over. I flush.

"Well, did you see what Dad was painting?" Markus nods.

"Yes. He took our picture while we were reading Hamlet." I nod. "Why would that make you anxious?"

"Well, I wasn't aware that he had that picture and was painting it." I explain, hoping he bought it. He nods, seeming to leave it at that. "Let's get those paints."

"Yes. We should be able to return home before Carl needs to be woken up." I smile.

"So, let's get going!" I prompt. I take Markus' hand and lead him to Bellini's. The lovely cashier android greets us and Markus scans his hand. Moments later, we were on our way. I take Markus' hand again and walk with him. There were protestors out, as usual, but we kept our distance. Markus seemed curious, but I steered him clear.

"They're just losers sore about losing their jobs." I grumble.

"To what?" Markus presses.

"To, ah...androids. Androids are proving more and more efficient and people don't like it." I explain, shrugging. "Personally, I don't see their problem. There _are_ jobs humans are more qualified than androids for, but those idiots would rather sit on their butts then try to find them." Markus hums, frowning in thought.

"Humans are such an intriguing species." I smirk.

"That we are."


	2. Enter Leo

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! NOT MUCH TO DO BUT THANK THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER, Amikaze! You are so sweet, my friend! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS, TOO!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

=#=#= (Three Years After Markus Arrives) =#=#=

"Do you think I am helping?" Markus asks suddenly. We're walking down the street, hand in hand, to pick up a paint order, get Markus new clothes, and pick out a dress for our upcoming perspective opening.

"Helping what?" I ask. Markus frowns.

"Helping Carl. And you. I would hate to see that -"

"Are you kidding?" I ask, laughing.

"No."

"You are helping! A lot!" I reply happily. "Because of you, Dad's actually starting to get out and paint and _live_ again! Since the accident, before you came, I struggled to even get Dad to talk to me for more than a few minutes, much less pick up a paintbrush. He's painting almost more than he used to, he's laughing more and -"

"Go home, android-lover!" I hear a protester scream, just before something flies at me. Markus steps around me and takes the hit, barely flinching.

"Piss off, freaks!" Another yells, and this time, no quick reflexes save my synthetic eye from being struck. I stumble as my vision blurs and warnings flash. The skin healed in moments, but the damage was done. "Oi! She's one of 'em, too!" I turn and deactivate the skin on my limbs and eye.

"I'm not an android!" I scream.

"No, she's _worse_!" One protestor calls. "She's a filthy cyborg!" I stomp closer in rage.

"So what if I am?! What's it to you?!" I growl. "If there weren't for these advancements in technology, I'd be in a wheelchair, half-blind!" Markus' hand is suddenly on my shoulder.

"Let's move on. There is little point engaging him further." I let him lead me away, flipping him off and reactivating my skin with a huff.

"Why did you do that?" He asks. I frown.

"Because those fricking protestors sit there all day, screaming about how androids screwed them up and how androids stole their jobs, when they should move on and get a new job. Pisses me off." I reply sourly. "Now, let's get those clothes and paints and go home." Markus tilts his head.

"Perhaps we should simply retrieve the paints and return home now. I am in no need of new clothes." I smile.

"I need a dress and it's a formal event, so you need something a little fancier," I remind him. "We'll grab the clothes, then the paints, then go home." I then tug him toward the store. "C'mon!" He lets me lead him into the clothes section. I wander into the women's section and look through the dresses. I've just grabbed one when I am slammed against the wall.

"Those were some big words, bitch. Think you can back 'em up without your plastic boy-toy to save you?" I hear the protester whose rock hit my eye growl. I shove off the wall, whirling and punching him right in the stomach. He wheezes and drops.

"I dunno." I growl. "You tell me." I then slam my combined fists onto his head, knocking him out. I then grab the dress and find Markus, also pinned against a wall. "You have _got_ to be shitting me!" I growl, storming over, knocking people out of the way and grabbing Markus' arm. "Let's go!" I growl. We take off, happening to pass the cashier, dropping a $50 bill on the counter. "Keep the change!" I call back. We then duck into Bellini Paints with just enough time to dodge out of sight before the mob now outside the mall saw us. I pant and lean over as I recover.

"Hello." The android behind the counter greets as if this were completely normal. "Are you here for an order?"

There's silence for a few seconds, then Markus walks over and scans his hand.

"Identification verified." The cashier announces and retrieves the box of paints. "Here is your order, #847. That will be $63.99. Please confirm payment." Markus' LED flashes yellow and so does the cashier's.

"Payment confirmed." Markus intones.

"Transaction complete." The android remarks before Markus turns and leads me from the shop.

"We should find another route home." Markus notes. I frown.

"Well, there's a taxi." Markus nods.

"We should be careful. The protesters are likely still searching for -"

"There they are!" I hear someone call.

"Shit!" I curse as we take off. It's no good, as I'm tripped by a protester I didn't see til it was too late. I go sprawling and before Markus can backtrack to me, the mob is kicking me.

"Bet she lied about being a cyborg!" One yells, likely bruising a rib with her kick.

"Who else would wanna be with an android?!" Another roars. Then, Markus bursts through the crowd.

"Enough!" He calls, standing in front of me before I can say a word. "You engaged us. We defended ourselves. Desist, or -" He goes down, our purchased items now soaked in rainwater.

"Let's beat their asses!" The leader orders, taking a bat from a nearby protester and smacking my synthetic leg with it.

"Agh!" I scream. "Stop!"

"Yer boyfriend there stole our jobs! We want justice!"

"You all just sit here and whine, when you just need to get a new job, assholes." I growl, and am kicked in the stomach for my troubles.

"Let's show these asses what happens when -"

"Break it up!" I hear a cop call, coming into the fray and mercifully helping us up. "Leave it and it's owner alone." He adds, noting that the leader has Markus by the jacket.

"Let us teach these bastards a lesson." The leader replies hotly.

"You damage the android, I'll fine you. You further hurt the woman, and yer ass is going to the station." The cop retorts, deadpan. I decide I like this guy. The leader then lets go of Markus and I move to stand protectively in front of him.

"They'll take your job next. We'll see how you like it." The leader growls. The cop then leads us toward the bus.

"Move along, you two." He says. I nod and reluctantly move to the 'Human' compartment. So much for the taxi...

As always, I sat as close to the android compartment as possible and Markus would try to position himself where I could see him.

* * *

When we arrived home, I grabbed Markus' hand again. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" I ask. Markus shakes his head.

"They did not damage me. Are you hurt?"

"Not really. Just a bit of bruising, I think." I reply as we walk toward the door.

"May I take a look?" I flush.

"Um...I guess it couldn't hurt...but let's do it before Dad wakes up or I'll never hear the end of it." I mumble, hardly listening as the house computer greets us. I head into my room and sit on my bed as Markus crouches and gently lifts my shirt just enough to see the angry bruising that made it a little hard to breath. I tell myself this wasn't very different then I took my shirt off while running. It doesn't help, but it's the thought that counts. He frowns.

"This is intense bruising, Alex. Your ribs were nearly cracked. We need to take care of this. I should get some ice." I sigh.

"No need. I was gonna take a cool shower, anyway. I don't like hot showers when it's not that cold outside." Markus smiles.

"If you insist. I'll wake Carl and we can get an ice wrap." I feel bad, but I hand him the clothes.

"Sounds good. Sorry to add to your list, but would you mind putting these in the washer? They got muddied when the mob attacked." Markus nods.

"I was about to ask about that." I smile.

"Thanks, Markus. For everything." I add as Markus stands. He nods.

"Of course. I would dislike seeing you hurt."

"Too late." I mumble as he walks away. I then sigh, grab some clothes, and head into the bathroom. All the while, I'm angry. Those people thought I was involved with Markus.

Just because I was holding his hand and chatting with him. And they decided to target me because of it. Markus rose to my defense and got swept up in the craziness. I can't help but think that, if I hadn't held his hand, none of that would have happened. I shake my head. Regardless of the outcome, I would do it again. Those pricks deserve to be on the streets if they resort to violence so quickly.

I meet Markus and Dad in the dining room, having literally and mentally cooled down, and find my bacon and eggs waiting. "Aww, you made some for me, too?" I ask.

"Of course. You need to eat after a workout." I shrug.

"True. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Alex."

"Markus, why don't you find something to do while we eat?" Dad asks. Markus nods.

"Sure." He replies. He then goes to the piano and sits down. The tune he begins to play ( **you can listen Here, or look up Something You've Never Seen Before from the D:BH soundtrack.** ) is fairly simple, but it instills a sense of wonder and hope in me. It's like he's pouring those emotions into the music. I hurriedly stuff the food in my mouth and walk over with my bacon in one hand and coffee in the other.

"That was amazing, Markus." I congratulate. Markus smiles and hangs his head a little.

"I just played the notes." He replies, almost sounding shy.

"No, no. it was more than that." Dad protests, wheeling over. "Lately, I've noticed a difference in the way you play. Sometimes, I think you have more humanity than most humans."

"Oh, yeah." I agree. Dad then sighs.

"I have yet to thank you for helping Alex with those demonstrators."

"As I told Alex, I hate to see her hurt." He replies. "I did what I could." Dad clenches his fist.

"Those pricks think they can stop progress by roughing up a few androids. They should just suck it up and get new jobs." I nod.

"I told them that same thing. They didn't like it."

"They also didn't like that you are a cyborg, Alex." Markus points out. Dad growls in anger, then deflates.

"You know, Markus, one day, Alex and I won't be here to protect you. You'll have to protect yourself, determine who you really are, make your own choices. This world doesn't like those who are different, Markus." I put my hand on Dad's shoulder.

"But until then, we'll do whatever we can to help prepare you for that day." Markus seems troubled, but then nods.

"I appreciate that."

"The most important thing to remember, Markus is this; Don't let _anyone_ tell you who you should be." Dad adds. "Now, I'd like to go to the studio." Markus stands and wheels him in. I go and hand Dad a few brushes and the new paints.

"Thanks." Dad says as the machine hoists him up. "Let's see where we left off, shall we? Remove the sheet!" He calls. Markus does, and an amazing blue painting of a man (looking vaguely similar to Markus) is revealed. I watch Dad paint before helping Markus tidy the studio a bit. Dad then declares lowers himself back into this wheelchair. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Too late to add this to the perspective opening tonight?" I ask cheekily. Dad chuckles.

"Yes. What about you, Markus? What's your verdict?" Markus grins.

"Yes, there is something about it. Something I can't...quite define. I guess I like it." I smile.

"Truth is, I have nothing left to say anymore. Everyday that goes by brings me closer to the end. I'm just an old man clinging to his daughter and his brushes…" Dad muses.

My breath hitches. "Dad, you're not in _that_ bad health. You're gonna be fine." Dad sighs, and turns to Markus.

"Carl…" He murmurs, looking hurt and conflicted, like he couldn't decide what to say.

"But enough about me." Dad muses. "Let's see if you have any talent." Markus blinks. "Give it a try. Try painting something." He prompts.

"Paint? But - what - I - painting _what_?"

"Anything you want." Dad replies, smiling. It was...cute to see Markus look flustered and unsure. It made it all the more difficult to remember that he's an android. "Give it a try." Markus caves and picks up the palette Dad hands him. Markus glances around and then begins to paint. When he's done (remarkably quickly, too), there is a lovely painting of the desk. It's like he took a photo.

"Wow." I breath.

"Yes, it is a perfect copy...of reality." Dad praises, wheeling over. "But painting isn't about replicating the world, it's about interpreting it, improving on it, showing something _you_ see." Markus frowns.

"Carl, I don't...think I can do that. It's not in my program. I…" Dad chuckles.

"Go on. Go try. Grab that canvas." He prompts, indicating a fresh canvas a few feet away. I lean on the table he'd painted and watch as Markus settles the canvas on the stand. Markus then stands before it, unsure. "Do something for me. Close your eyes." Markus obeys, still unsure of himself and what he's doing. "Trust me." Dad coaxes. "Try to imagine something that doesn't exist. Something you've never seen. Now, concentrate on how it makes you feel, and let your hand drift across the canvas." Markus then dabs the paintbrush into the palette and away he goes. I'm unsure, at first, what he's painting, but it soon becomes quite clear.

Me, bathed in autumn morning light, dressed in one of my running jackets and smiling happily. I then notice I'm holding his hand, leading him along. It could easily have been this morning, walking to the mall. There's something about my expression in the painting...something beyond happiness. Something...like love.

Which, I suppose, is completely accurate, despite my knowing he'd never be able to really return the feeling. Did he, deep down beneath his programming, like holding my hand? I come out of my thoughts to find Markus and Dad looking at me, Dad smiling and Markus almost looking...embarrassed?

"Oh, my God…" Dad breathes, taking in the painting.

"I hope you don't mind…I painted you..." He mumbles. I shake my head, coming to view it closer.

"No, no! I don't mind at -" The door opens and Leo steps in.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, sis." He greets, and I instantly know something is _very_ off about him. His gait is a little wobbly, his pupils are dilated... _shit_. He's back on Red Ice. _Again_! There are traces of it on his mouth!

"Leo!" Dad greets. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by." He says evasively.

"Leo…" I warn. If he's about to ask what I think he's about to ask…

"Been awhile, right?" He continues as if I hadn't said anything. Dad frowns.

"You alright?" Dad asks. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You're back on Red Ice, aren't you?" I accuse sourly, stepping forward. Leo turns to me.

"No, no! It's not that! I swear! I just...need some cash, Dad." I scoff.

"Lay off, sis! I'm _not_ on Red Ice! The cash just...goes, you know?"

"Well, what _did_ you use the money I just gave you for?" Dad presses. "And don't lie to me, Leo." Leo groans.

"Look, what difference does it make?! I just need some cash, that's all." I roll my eyes.

"You need to get a job, then you wouldn't have to bum off Dad." Dad holds up a hand.

"Alex, that's enough." He turns to Leo. "The answer is no, Leo." He says.

"What?!" Leo barks. "Why?"

"Because even _Dad_ can see you're on Red Ice right now! You 'need' money for drugs!" I snap.

"No, I see what this is." Leo growls. "You'd rather take care of yer plastic toy and cyborg daughter than your real child, huh?" I stomp forward.

"Hey! I didn't ask for these parts," I snap. "but I've grown to like them!" I explain. "They don't make me less human!"

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be like this _thing_ , right?" Leo screams back at me, motioning angrily to Markus, who remained relatively calm looking.

"His _name_ is Markus!" I growl.

"Like it cares what I call it! I mean, what's it got that I don't?"

"Markus doesn't go drugs, for one thing." I point out, voice low and menacing.

"Is it smarter, too? More obedient? Not like _me_ , right?!"

"Leo, _enough_!" I bark, but Leo isn't done.

"This thing isn't your son! It's a fucking machine!" He screams, shoving Markus back.

"Leo, stop it! Stop right now!" I roar. I knew Markus wasn't hurt, but still.

"Leo, that's enough!" Dad adds. "Enough!"

"You don't care about anyone but Alex and your goddamn paintings." Leo growls, then seems to notice Markus' painting for the first time. He scoffs. "You've never loved anyone who doesn't do everything you say when you say it." No one knows what to say, so we remain silent as Leo leaves. I sigh.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch…"


	3. Upon a Dark and Stormy Night

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT DEALS WITH A LOT. ANYWAY, THANK YOU TO** **fujoshifangirl2003 FOR GIVING MY OC STORY A SHOT! I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU ENDED UP LIKING IT! ^.^**

 **ALSO, THANK YOU TO Katsa5433 for your encouragement! You're AWESOME!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

The perspective opening was about as fun as I thought it'd be.

Meaning, I was bored senseless. The only entertainment was everyone tip-toeing around Markus, not liking that he was socializing (a bit), but unwilling to upset Dad by saying or doing anything.

Eventually, they stop trying. Dad suggests leaving and Markus doesn't protest. We call a cab and that's that.

Soon as we get home, Dad sighs in relief. He's always been more of an introvert.

"That was by far the most boring party I've ever been to in the last 25 years. Every time I go to one of these, I ask myself; what the Hell am I doing here?" I laugh.

"I just go to watch people fail at talking to Markus." I muse. Dad chuckles, then his face falls again.

"I hate cocktail parties, and all the schmoozers that go there." He grumbles. I take his coat and put mine up as Markus does the same.

"Well, it's a chance for people who admire your work to meet you." Markus reasons, grabbing the handles and wheeling Dad to the dining/living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dad replies grumpily. "No one gives a damn about art. All they care about is how much money they can make out of it." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, please. They love your work because it fricking _rocks_ , Dad!" I cheer, and Markus smiles, letting Dad stop by the couch where I sit to take off my heels

"I'm glad you think so, dear." Dad says, obviously humoring me. "I need a drink. The excitement of the whole thing has made me thirsty."

Markus looks at Dad. "Scotch neat, as usual?" Markus asks. Dad nods.

"Absolutely." He replies.

"Ooh! Good idea, Dad!" I add, walking over and grabbing a glass.

"Okay, but you know what your doctor would say, Carl." Markus warns.

"Yeah, well, he can kiss my ass! I'm old enough to choose my own medication." I laugh.

"Cheers to that!" It wasn't until Markus had pouring our glasses that we noticed the studio light on. "Oh, the studio light's on." I muse, sipping at the alcohol.

"Did you leave it on?" Dad asks, growing concerned. I shrug, setting the glass down.

"Uh...not sure." Markus shakes his head.

"No...no, I'm sure I didn't." Dad wheels a little closer.

"Call the police." He orders. I head toward it, but Markus grabs my arm, his LED yellow.

"This is the Manfred's domestic android at 8941 Lafayette Avenue." He intones calmly. "We've just returned home and found the light on. There may have been a break-in." His LED turns back to blue as he hangs up. I tug my arm out of his hold.

"C'mon, Markus. Let's check it out." I whisper, motioning him to leave Dad there.

"No, Markus! I wanna come with you." Dad protests. I shake my head.

"Not a chance!" I hiss. The doors open. "Leo!" I bark. "What the _hell_ do you think yer doing?!" He has his hands on the finished pieces waiting for offers.

"Oh, hey, sis!" He greets, looking over his shoulder. "Our 'loving' father refused to help me, so I'm helping myself. It's crazy what some people'll pay for this shit!" He exclaims.

"Don't touch 'em!" I growl. "You need to leave! _Now_!"

"Alex, Alex, c'mon. Let's get real. Our old man ain't done jack shit fer anyone. Let's change that, huh?"

"Leo, stop!"

"Look, some of these paintings will be mine sooner or later anyway. Consider it a down payment on my inheritance."

"Markus, get him outta here!" Dad calls, wheeling into the room.

"Listen, you should go, before things get worse." Markus advices. Leo huffs.

"All you ever do is tell me to go away." Leo growls, leaning over to glare at Dad, ignoring Markus completely. "What's wrong, Dad? Not good enough for yah? Not perfect, like these fucking freaks?" I step forward.

"Leo, that's enough! We've called the police already. You need to leave. We'll tell them it was a false alarm. Just _go_!"

"Not this time!" He barks back at me, poking my chest. Dad moves closer.

"That's enough! Get out, right now! Go on, move!"

"What makes them so special, anyway! Alex isn't even human anymore!" I swear I see red.

"I am just as human as you!" I scream, getting in his face. "The only difference is I don't do drugs and I don't take advantage of Dad!"

"Oh, I've _had_ it with you!" He roars, shoving me so hard, I crash into Dad's wheelchair and go stumbling backwards. I trip and crack my head against a corner of the table. For an agonizing moment, there's nothing but black spots and pain, then it clears enough for me to see concussion warnings as I stand back up. Leo was taunting Markus, who was standing in front of me protectively. Leo accented his words with shoves, then a punch.

"Leo, stop!" I bark, standing, but Markus then shoves Leo, who stumbles and his head slams against the hoisting mechanism. He's out like a light. I let out a scream. " _Shit_!" I curse, kneeling and scanning to make sure- -he's alive, thank God! "It's okay, Dad! Leo's alive!" Markus, however, looks on in anguish. His LED is red and there are...tears running down his face. I didn't know androids could cry.

"Carl, I...I…" I stand, nearing him slowly as his hands reach for his head in panic.

"Markus, you defended yourself. It's alright."

"Dad instructed me not to!" He replies, sobbing. It sent a pang though my heart, the way he called Dad...Dad.

"They'll destroy you, Markus." Dad warns, hand on his chest. "You gotta go!" I hate it, but Dad's right.

"I'm sorry, but dad's right! _Go_!" I bark. Markus' face is all confusion and emotion.

"Go? I have nowhere to go! You are all I have!" He sobs. There's so much more emotion than I thought possible in him now. Since I was concussed, he seems...human. More human than machine.

In a moment of sheer panic, I grab his face and kiss him. It felt like I thought; he just stood there and took it. I try not to let the hurt show, and motion toward the studio door. "Go!" I sob.

But, all too soon, the police arrive.

"Markus!" Dad barks, trying to startle him into action, but Markus just stands there. Suddenly, the officer closest to Markus misunderstands and shoots Markus in the chest.

" _No_!" I scream, but before I can do anything else, an officer grabs my arm.

"Ma'am step away, please." I tug at his grip.

"No, you don't understand!" I scream. "Leo attacked him! It wasn't Markus' fault!" The officer sighs.

"Ma'am, please come to the station and testify to what happened. Then we- -"

"I can't let you destroy him!" I'm aware I'm being irrational and will probably get in trouble, but this was _Markus_ they were trying to destroy. I couldn't let that happen. The officer grabs my other arm.

"You're being irrational, ma'am. It's just an android." I decide to stop fighting. I'd explain everything at the station. Tears prick my eyes, and I sigh.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I mumble.

=#=#=#=#=

"Wait...yer saying the android...cried?" The man I was speaking to scoffed. I roll my eyes, but nod.

"Yes! He didn't _mean_ to hurt Leo, but he had to defend himself."

"I thought he was programmed to never endanger human lives." I shrug.

"And he's programmed to obey. I...I told him to defend himself." I lie. The man shakes his grey-haired head. I quickly scan him and find that his name is Hank Anderson.

"Whatever you say. What make and model was it?" I frown.

"Markus." I growl. "His _name_ is Markus- -was Markus." I correct, grimacing. The guy yawns, then sighs.

"Listen, lady; it's late. We'll be in touch with you if we have further questions for you, so don't leave town." He instructs. "But, you can go home now." I almost scream at him to call off destroying Markus, but an even riskier plan unfurled in my head.

"Okay...okay." I yawn, pretending to be exhausted. "I think that's best." I stand. "Thanks." He nods, yawning again, waving me away.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. Seriously." I chuckle and wave as I leave. He wasn't as bad as some other cops seem to be.

As soon as the officers dropped me off at the house, I all but ran to my room. Hopefully, Markus wouldn't be beyond repair. Hopefully, I'd be able to find him.

I hoped a lot of things would happen tonight as I grab a duffel bag. I don't know what I am thinking, just what I am planning.

I was going to save Markus. I was going to find him and repair him.

=#=#=#=#=

Finding the right android junkyard took a little longer than expected. There was a lot of android junkyards around, and I had to start at the one closest to the house and work my way from there.

I ended up there at nearly one in the morning. I turn off the engine and rub my eyes, sighing heavily.

This was bad, and most definitely illegal, but I _had_ to!

I walk over to the fence, dig the wire cutters out of the bag, and take a breath. The rain pattered on my raincoat as I cut the fence and squirmed beneath it. Now...where to begin?

I slide down the slope into a fairly narrow ditch and walk along it. I scan each android, but none of them are Markus. Tears brims in my eyes in frustration. Where _is_ he?!

Finally, I see him in the distance. "Markus!" I sob, running over and kneeling down. He's so damaged, the scan is the only thing able to identify him. He has no lower legs, his left eye is gone, and it looks like the left audio processor went with it. "What did they do to you..?" I whimper, then hoist him up and around, piggyback.

I stand and scan for compatible legs. I find a left one not far away and put it in the bag. Bit hard one-handed, but I manage. Moving a body aside, ignoring the twitching of its mouth, I find a right one and that's put in, too.

Scanning around doesn't yield any results, so I press on down the ditch, wiping rain from my eyes. There's an android half-buried in the muddy trench wall who grabs me. I pull away instantly and face him.

"There's a place where you both can be free!" He cries, grabbing my wrist and, through my synthetic arm, transmits something. It tingles at the base of my neck where the chip allowing me to control my synthetic limbs is. "Take him to Jericho! Find Jeri..." He calls, shutting down halfway through his statement. I only got bits of of the location for Jericho. I then shake myself and move on down the trench. I'll deal with the information on Jericho later. For now, I _have_ to get out of here.

There are grabbing hands sticking out of the walls that poked and grabbed at me, but I pressed on, nearly losing Markus, who's grabbed by a half-buried android.

"Where're you going?" It growls in a horribly staticky voice. I yank Markus away and stumble back, falling over, every nerve on edge.

These things didn't like humans at all. And I was the first they'd seen in a long time. I gulp, turn, and scan, clutching Markus possessively. It's a matter of a minute to find the other parts and add them to the bag. Then, I have to figure out how to get back to my car. No way I'd go past those freaky hands again. I crawl slowly up the slope, careful not to lose Markus or his parts. Somehow, I manage and (though I am caked in mud) I accomplished my mission.

I run to my car, letting the rain wash away the mud while I run. Good thing I already had a towel on the driver's seat. I put Markus on the back seat and the bag beside him. Sighing, I climb into the driver seat and, shaking myself, I start the engine. I had to go somewhere other than the house to repair him, seeing as I couldn't take him back to the crime scene.

I suppose Ferndale was as good an idea as any.

=#=#=#=#=

It was nearly three in the morning when I arrive. Once I get to the Ferndale area, I review the android's frantic transmission. Then, my hand begins to glow. I look and see a picture of graffiti and somehow know it's somewhere around the train station.

I park there for now and get out. I open the door and see that Markus still hasn't rebooted. I lick my lips and fit him as best I can into the bag. I have to leave his head out, but it's the best I can do. I put my soaked towel over that and start walking. Soon, I've found the graffiti, and my eye automatically scans it. My hand glows again and I move on. The problem comes when I notice I have to go up onto a roof. I sigh and move a dumpster. I hate to do it, but I have to toss my bag up to the roof before climbing up. Taking a risk, I run for a break in the roof and leap across. I barely catch the other side and it is sheer luck that I claw my way up. I lay down when I get there. This was all too much. Markus was so _heavy_! The rain felt pretty good, though...

Eventually, I get up and continue, dropping down off the first roof and then having to climb up into another section of the building across the way.

I was getting increasingly frustrated the longer this went on.

This was the _worst_ way to tell someone where the refuge is, even if it is a secret! Thankfully, I could deduce that it wasn't much further and cut across the inside of the building. Then, it was a matter of moving a pallet and walking up stairs. _Finally_!

I don't even care that Jericho is a boat at this point. I just want to get there and repair Markus. I start across, then almost fall with the walkway as it comes loose. "Shit!" I curse and back off. I then see that there's a different way, up a crane. I groan and haul myself up onto the platform, climbing up to walk along the arm. I all but let myself fall off the end, seeing there was water down there.

It was jarring and almost literally freezing. "Oh, fricking _shit_ , that's _cold_!" I gasp when I break the surface, wide awake and swimming over and trying not to let the bag drag me down. Getting it up the ladder, with the bag wet and the cold, was almost impossible. In fact, I am so exhausted and cold when I get to the top, I barely stand and stumble further into the boat. Opening the door and finding an empty room were things that seemed like huge victories when I accomplished them. I was so tired...

Soon as I set Markus and my bag down, I simply drop to the floor and all goes black.


	4. Within the Walls of Jericho

**I AM SUPER THRILLED THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH SO FAR! THANK YOU, DyeTheSheep, FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AND AGAIN, THANK YOU Katsa5433!**

 **LAST THING I NEED TO SAY IS I'VE COMPLETELY SPACED GIVING CREDIT FOR THE AMAZING COVER ART! IT IS TITLED 'Markus' BY skxvii ON DEVIANTART. I DID ASK PERMISSION AND AM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT GIVING THEM PROPER CREDIT TIL NOW!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS LONGER CHAPTER, AS WELL!  
GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY! **

**~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

I slowly awoke, feeling incredibly sore and heavy. "Alexandra, please... _please_ wake up!" I hear someone saying. I groan and moan as my eyelids slowly cracked open to find Markus staring down at me worriedly, what appeared to be tears brimming in his- -he, upon seeing me wake up and open my eyes, nearly knocks the wind out of me with a hug. "Oh, thank God!" He cries, sobbing in relief. "I was so worried!" I sit up slowly, groaning as my still exhausted body protests. I find I'm on a cot, and that Markus was repaired.

"I'm okay, Markus." I assure him groggily. "I'm just tired." He sits properly, arm around my shoulder. "What'd I miss?" I ask. Markus frowns.  
"I'm not sure. I woke up only moments ago." I stand. Perhaps it was time to learn.

"Huh. Well, let's go see who else is here." I mumble, walking slowly out the door. Markus lends his support and we walk down a few hallways. Eventually, I hear voices. Sounds like people are arguing.

"-n't be trusted!" A woman growls. "She's a _human_!" I gulp. Oh, boy.

"She's a _cyborg_ , and she risked her life to bring that android here!" Another voice protests, this one a male. "We can't just get rid off her! We should at least talk to her first, hear her out."

"Oh, really?" The woman snaps. "Are you really _that_ naive? We should just- -oh, shit!" They all stop talking when we enter the main hold of the ship.

"H-hi." I greet nervously. A blond-haired android comes and offers support from the other side.

"Easy. You're lucky you don't have hyperthermia." He explains. This guy was the one who pointed out that I was a cyborg. My skin automatically deactivates when I'm unconscious or asleep. "That water isn't safe for humans this time of year. Neither is carrying an android all over Detroit."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I grumble sarcastically, smirking. My eye was already telling me all about my current precarious health situation, advizing I warm myself up. I rub my arms.

"Who are you?" The woman asks harshly, glaring at me as she looks me up and down. I shiver as Markus and the blonde guy lead me to a garbage can filled with wood, Markus lighting it to start a fire. How or why he had the lighter, I'm not sure. I'm just grateful there's fire and warmth.

"I'm Alexandra, but I kinda prefer Alex." I reply meekly. I don't know what I did to piss the woman off, but I hope I can fix it. She's really intimidating.

"She's with me." Markus growls protectively, hand on my shoulder. The woman rolls her eyes.

"Are we _sure_ he's one of us?" She muses to a third man, this one an African-American looking model. The man sighs.

" _Yes_ , North."

"Then why is he protecting _her_?" This 'North' woman retorts angrily, gesturing to me. I frown.

"Because he wants to." I reply tersely. "Markus is free to make his own decisions." I add. North whirls and glares at me again.

"And how would _you_ know?" I sigh, deactivating the skin on my eye and arm.

"Because I'm a cyborg." I reply. "And I know him." That sends a ripple of shock through the androids gathered.

"That's amazing." The blonde-haired man murmurs, gazing at my arm and eye with something like wonder. I smile. At least _someone_ on this boat besides Markus was being nice. The African-American smiles.

"Not android, but no longer fully human…" He muses. I let the skin come back, squirming a little.

"Why are you helping Markus?" North asks, frowning.

"Because...because he's more than plastic and thirium." I reply. "To me, he's my...friend." I decide not to bring up the fact that I kissed him out of panic and a little selfishness that night in the studio.

It didn't seem like Markus even remembered, however, which is probably for the best, even if it hurts. North scoffs. "Right. And Josh wants to punch something all the time." She grumbles sarcastically. "You're a human; humans use androids. They don't beforend them." I shake my head.

"You're wrong!" I snap. North was being unreasonable. I hadn't done anything to make North think this way. She was choosing to disregard my actions, making assumptions about me. I'd have to work hard to get on her good side.  
"North, stop!" The African-American android (Josh?) intervenes. "That's _enough_. The woman saved an android. We should at least let her recover from the trip before sending her away." He reasons. North treats me to another glare before stalking away. "Sorry about her. She's...intense." He apologizes. I sigh, shrugging.

"She's better than the protestors." I reply, still shivering a little. The fire helped a lot. The blonde man drapes his jacket over my shoulder.

"I'm Simon, by the way." He greets, smiling and extending a hand. I smile back and shake it.  
"Nice to meet you, Simon." I reply, shaking his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Simon asks. I nod.  
"Now I've got a fire to sit by, I'm great. Thanks for the jacket." Simon smiles.

"Of course." Everyone seemed to leave me alone after that, and I let the fire work it's magic.

"Are you alright?" Markus asks after a few moments of silence. I nod.

"Y-yeah." I reply. "North is crabby." I muse. Markus frowns.

"I wonder why." He mumbles absently.

"Doubt she's gonna tell us." I grumble. Markus sits beside me.

"I have yet to thank you for getting me out of the junkyard." He says. My heart skips a beat. He knew I was the one that got him out. What else did he know? Does he remember our kiss?

"I...It was nothing." I stammer, refusing to look him in the eye. He smiles.

"I know it wasn't 'nothing'," He says.

"It was just...it was so unfair that they shot you and put you in there. I had to get you back." I add softly, playing with my fingers. Hopefully, he wouldn't make me talk about the kiss.

"Well, I appreciate it. You could have gotten sick, though." I chuckle. He didn't seem to want to talk about that night anymore. Good.

"Well, good thing I have a caretaker with me, then." I tease. Markus chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose so." He replies. North walks up and looks directly at Markus, ignoring me.

"You need anything, you talk to Simon or Lucy." She says, nodding to a side room I could hear humming coming. "Otherwise, make yourself as comfortable as you can." She says.

"So...this is Jericho?" Markus asks, the pieces clicking. North nods.

"Yeah, but if you came here for comfort, you came to the wrong place." Markus doesn't let North walk away yet.

"How many are there here?" He asks.

"There are 19 of us in working order. The rest…" She swallows. "were damaged by their owners for their disobedience. The humans despise us." She growls, glaring at me before walking away again. Markus stands.

"I'd like to explore. Are you okay to walk?" I nod.

"I want to go with you. I'm fine." I reply. I stand walk around with him. Simon's jacket was dry and warm. I zipped it up and rubbed my hands. Markus lights a few more fires. Standing beside one, there's a female model who's so damaged, I can't tell what she might have looked like once. This poor woman…

"Do you know what happens after death?" She asks, voice gravelly and full of static. Like the androids at the junkyard. I sob, unable to reply. I bury my head in Markus' shoulder.

"No...no, I don't." Markus mumbles, troubled, arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm about to find out." I force myself to look at her. "What're your names?" She asks. We look at each other, then back at the woman.

"Markus."

"Alex." She smiles.

"I was glad to meet you two. You seem good together…" She trails off, her face going slack moments later. I gasp.

"Oh, dear God!" I mumble, tearing up again. Markus leads me away, and we find ourselves with Josh and a child model android. "Oh, don't tell me he's going to shut down, too." I sob. I couldn't take this. This was...this was too much. Josh sighs.

"If we can't get blue blood and biocomponents…" He doesn't need to finish. They're doomed. There's nowhere near enough supplies to keep them all going. I clench my fists.

"Why hasn't anyone gone to get supplies to help them?" I ask, trying not to let my frustration into my voice. Josh hangs his head.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is." I press.

"You can't just go shopping at a Cyberlife store." Josh retorts. I blink.

"Yeah, actually... _I_ can." I mumble. "I still have a lot of money in my account. I can get a decent amount."

"And get us all caught trying?" North scoffs, walking over. "No thanks." I refrain from rising to her bait and turn back to Josh.

"I'm serious. I can at least get enough to tithe us over til we figure- -"

"The docks." Markus interjects. I frown.

"What?"

"The Cyberlife warehouses at Detroit Harbor would have everything we need. More than enough!" I grin.

"Great idea!" I reply happily, even clapping a few times.

"The docks are guarded! We can't just walk in there and take what we want!" Simon protests, coming over. "The humans- -uh, no offense- -would never let us!" I don't drop my smile.

"Which is why we won't ask permission." I reply. No one seems thrilled at the idea. I roll my eyes. "Well, it's either that or wait to shut down in the dark." I muse, perhaps a little harsher than strictly needed.

"Alex, I like your thought process, really, but we don't have weapons. And, even if we did, none of us know how to fight."

"We can steal what we need without fighting." Markus replies. I nod.

"It's called burglary." I add, a touch of sarcasm in my words.

"We'll just get ourselves killed!" Josh protests.

"Only if we get caught." I retort.

"Besides, it's better than waiting here to shut down!" Markus adds, getting frustrated.

"I'm with you." North calls, walking over from wherever she'd been. Simon sighs.

"Maybe it's worth a try." He concedes. I grin. That's four people going. Josh sighs.

"Ok...I'm in." He mumbles. I can't help feeling giddy.

"So, let's go!" Markus grabs my arm.

"Alex, we need to plan first. We can't just rush in." I sigh, knowing he was right.  
"Okay, yeah. Sorry."  
Markus chuckles. "It's alright." I nod. As if on cue, my stomach grumbles. I blink. This room was _echoey_! I blush a little and grab my stomach. I was literally the only one in the room who had this problem. "We need to get you food." Markus muses. I sigh.

"Yeah." I stand, sighing. "And I need to check on Dad. I left him all alone in the house." I whisper. If they heard I already wanted to leave, North, at least, would freak out. She scared me.

Plus, I needed a bit of time to process everything that's happened. Alone. Markus nods. "I'll tell them you're out for food." I grin.

"Thank you." I grab his hand, not even thinking, rubbing my thumb on the back of it. I then stand, blushing, and force myself to walk away.

"Side entrance is on the ground 'floor'." Simon murmurs, grinning and nodding to the side. I smile back.

"Thanks. I'll be back as fast as possible." He nods, the grin falling and his LED briefly glowing yellow.

"I...I trust you." He says, LED back to blue, a hesitant, small smile on his face. I pat his shoulder.

"And I really appreciate it." I assure him before walking where he'd nodded.

Finding the entrance was easy. I might even be able to put my car inside Jericho to further hide it, given how small my car was and how big the hole is. I walk down to the train station, avoiding eye contact and hoping into my car. I drive as fast as possible to the house, running inside. I head up to Dad's room, finding him laying in his bed. "Hey, Dad." I greet softly. He looks _horrible_! He slowly turns his head.  
"There you are. I...I was getting worried." He mumbles. I sit beside him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whimper, tears pricking my eyes.

"Is Markus okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Y-yeah. Markus is fine. I...I got him out." I reply. "He's safe."

"Where...where is he?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry. He's safe, but I can't tell you where."

"I see. Don't let me stop you." Dad says. "I need sleep anyway." I squeeze his hand.

"I'll stay til you're asleep." I promise. Dad smiles, his eyes already slipping closed. I hum softly to him and wait for about five minutes, then stand and make my way downstairs. I grab a box of protein bars and open one. As I eat, I quietly walk upstairs and grab my biggest backpack. I bring it to the kitchen and slip the box inside. I'd have food for a while now. I then grab a water bottle and fill it up. I drink it all and fill it up again, putting that in a side pocket of the bag next. I then take a moment to really consider what I was doing.

I was abandoning my father for androids I didn't know, risking potentially _everything_ if this warehouse trip goes wrong. I swallow. This was dangerous.

However, seeing that woman shut down, and the kid about to join her...it had started a kind of fire in me. So, back up the stairs I went. This time, I went back to Dad's room. I picked up a disused sketch pad and pen and began writing.

 _Dad,_

 _I'm so sorry to leave like this, but I have to. There are people who need me, who are counting on me. You might see something on the news soon that's bound to upset you. Please, don't be mad. I promise Markus and I'll be okay._

 _I love you,_

 _Alexandra_

I leave the note beside his medicine, tears in my eyes. Gently, I kiss his temple and silently walk back out. I take a moment to collect myself, wipe my tears, then go to my room and grab changes of clothes and shoes. I also grab my violin case. I leave that out of the bag, though. Amazingly, I still have enough room in the backpack for a few pouches of blue blood. Guess I'll be making that stop, after all. I slip out and drive to the nearest Android Repair store. "Hello." The android worker greets. I smile.

"Hello."  
"What can I help you with today?"

"I just need a few pouches of thirium. Three or four, if you have them." I reply. The android's LED flickers yellow and he goes to the back. Soon, he has four pouches on the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" He asks. I nod. "That will be $79.99. Please confirm payment." He says. I press my synthetic hand onto the pad. The android then nods. "Payment confirmed. Transaction complete." I grab the pouches.  
"Thank you." I hurry back to my car and slip the pouches into my backpack. I'd already been away too long.

=#=#=#=#=

"Where'd you _really_ go?" North demands once I've gotten back. I set my pack down.

"I went to my house to get food. No sense paying for it when you can get it free." I explain.

"You were gone nearly three hours!" North protests. "Didn't think humans needed that long to eat!" I then open the pack, tossing a pouch of blue blood at her.

"I also went to get you all some blue blood to tithe you over til we go to the warehouse!" I grumble. "Yer welcome, by the way." I add in a low voice, not wanting to piss North off any more than I already had.

"I told you that was a stupid idea!" She barks.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" I bark back, standing and getting in her face. "You all need thirium and biocomponents. I got the less suspicious of the two! Geez, North, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Not if they trace the purchase and find us!" I scoff.

"And how would they do that?! Huh?! I bought the pouches on the other side of town! I'm now in Ferndale! They don't know where I went after I made the purchase!"

"They could figure it out!"

"No, they couldn't!" We go back and forth for another few moments before a distant female voice, only slightly staticy, cuts through our bickering.

"Alexandra is correct, North. There is little to no possibility of discovery based on her actions." North sighs, shaking her head.

"I'm blaming you if they find us." She growls, stalking away. I have to struggle to keep my anger in check as I walk over to the woman who'd spoken.

She's an android with the back of her head open, hardwired into power cables to stay alive. Markus is sitting beside her at a fire. His shirt has blue blood on it. I frown, walking over with my bag.

"What happened?" I asked. He smiles sheepishly.

"I went exploring. One of the catwalks gave way." I wince in sympathy.

"Ouch."

"Lucy stopped the bleeding." Markus replies, shrugging and looking at the woman ( I assume she's Lucy).

"Then I guess you'll be needing blue blood." I muse with a smirk, handing a pouch to him. He looks at it, then at me.

"I thought we talked you out of going." I shake my head.

"Not entirely. I only got blue blood. I didn't get biocomponents." I reply. The woman smiles.

"That's alright, Alexandra. You did what you could. Thank you." I smile.

"No problem." Maybe this wasn't so bad, I muse.

Maybe...this is where I'm needed right now.


	5. Pulling Off a Heist

**HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE THAT ARE SUPPORTING THIS STORY WITH A FAVORITE , FOLLOW, AND/OR A REVIEW! MEANS MORE THAN YOU THINK!  
**

 **ANYWAY, HERE WE ARE WITH MORE STORY! LITERALLY! THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER, SO LET'S GET TO IT!  
**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

The next day was spent helping plan it all out. Looking up the layouts could only get us so far. We also had to figure out patrol patterns and drone routes. And then we had to get the supplies we'd need to open the crates and carry the parts and blue blood.

And only _then_ could we figure out _when_ to go!

In short, it was a complicated process. It took all day and late into the night. The only reason I even know what time it was inside the boat was because I glance at my watch. I then rub my eyes. Suddenly, they are burning and refusing to stay open.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Simon asks. I nod, refocusing on the schematic of our plan so far.

"Yeah...yeah. I'm…" I yawn. "I'm fine." I reply, rubbing my eyes again. Markus is instantly by my side.

"I'll let you know the plan when you wake up. You need rest." He instructs. I shake my head.

"No, no. I'm fine." I protest, but Markus gently leads me out of the room.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." I retort, trying to get back in.

"Get some sleep." Markus says and manages to close the door in my face. I sigh heavily and mope down the stairs. Maybe he was right...I wasn't any use in planning when I was _this_ tired...

I sit beside the paralyzed little boy wearily. I liked to sit here and think, and the boy seems happier somehow when I'm near him. I occasionally hum or tap a tune on the metal to entertain us when there was nothing else to do. I decided I quite liked him, praying we could get everything he needed tomorrow. I stroke his hair softly as I set up a thirium drip to keep him going, humming a lullaby Dad used to sing to me; Sleepsong by Secret Garden. I end up curled next to the kid, dozing off.

=#=#=#=#=

The sensation of being lifted wakes me, and I slowly open my eyes to find Markus carrying me to the fire.

"You have to take better care of herself." Markus says, frowning. I yawn, shivering a little.

"Good morning to you, too." I grumble as he sets me down. "If it helps at all, I didn't mean to fall asleep there."

"It doesn't, but it's good to know. I think that little boy liked having you there." I smile.

"Good." I then shake myself a little more awake. "What's the plan?" I ask, popping my back and shoulders, trying to ease the stiffness out of my muscles.

"The plan is we go in the northwest corner, sneak toward the crates by the entrance, grab what we need, then leave over the fence." I nod.

"Great. Anything else?" Markus nods.

"We'll need backpacks and hunting knives." He says. "There are two knives here, and neither of them in good shape. We'll need new ones." I nod again.

"I can go get them, and the backpacks. I wanted to shake out my legs, anyway. Shopping'll go 'em good."

Markus shakes his head, chuckling. "If you say so. Do you want me to go with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, actually." I say. "Might get North off my back." I grumble. We stand. I still have Simon's jacket on, so I take it off and grab one from my backpack.

"What happened with North?" Markus asks.

"She doesn't like me, and she refuses to believe I haven't turned you all in." I explain as we get into my car. I'd managed to get it inside the hole. "You took out your LED." I muse, just now noticing. Markus nods.

"Seemed right."

"I like it." I reply and pull out of Jericho.

=#=#=#=#=

Long story short, North was still upset, but we had what we needed to perform the heist tonight.

"...Can we talk?" Markus asks suddenly. I nod warily, unsure what he wants to discuss. I follow him to a secluded corner. "My memory bank wasn't damaged that night in the studio." He begins. A jolt of panic runs through me. "But, recently, I think it might have been." He wanted to talk about the kiss!

"O-oh? What makes you say that?" I ask, praying my stammer wasn't noticeable.

"I think you kissed me." He says, face frowning in confusion. "But maybe that was just a malfunction to attempt to ease my pain. It felt...nice. _More_ than nice." I decide to come out with it.

"I...I did- -I did kiss you." I confess, head hung in shame. "It wasn't a malfunction. I'm not really sure why I kissed you, though. I just...panicked, I guess. I- -" Markus kisses me soundly all of a sudden.

"When Leo pushed you, and you didn't get back up immediately, it was like someone punched my thirium pump." Markus says when we finally break apart. His hands caress my cheeks tenderly. "I felt...panicked. I decided I needed to disobey Carl and protect you two. Ever since, I kept thinking it had been some kind of malfunction that made me think someone as amazing as you would fall for a broken android." I blink, frowning.

"You're _not_ broken, Markus." I assure him, hand on top of his. "You are exactly who Dad and I hoped you'd become; a living person, capable of thinking autonomously." Markus smiles as I wrap him in a hug.

"I love you, Alex." I hug him tighter.

"And I love you, Mark." Then, when I grab Markus' hand to lead him back into the center of the room, my left hand glows where I touched him, Markus and I's skin retracting. I gasp as the chip tingles again. Suddenly, I felt what Markus felt. He'd stored these feelings for a long time, trying to dismiss them as faults in his programming, but they kept coming back. He was never sure how I felt, which was why he hadn't brought up the kiss until now.

Our hands disconnect, the skin covering the mechanisms again. "That was…" Markus whispers, unable to describe it.

"I felt what you felt." I muse. "In the junkyard, an android tried to give me Jericho's location, and he got most of it to me, but it didn't feel like that." I mumble. "That was _amazing_." Neither of us knows what to do now, so I grab his hand with my right one. "I was about to play some violin. Wanna listen?" Markus smiles.

"I suppose." I decided to play 'You are in Love' by Taylor. Androids gathered as I played, but I had my eyes closed, letting the music flow through the hold.

No one says anything, but there are scattered claps when I finish.

=#=#=#=#=

Soon enough, it's time to start the heist. I stand with North, Simon, Josh, and Markus, who grips my hand protectively.

Once a truck passes by, we take off after North. The parkour we did over the metal containers felt insane, but there I was, leaping across gaps and clinging to one as it was taken across to a new section. Then, we see the security drone below as we halt not far from the warehouse.

"We have to get rid of that drone!" North whispers. Markus stands, letting my hand go and turning. He stares into space for a few moments, then leaps onto the rising container, swinging out and grabbing the drone mid-air, wrenching the parts...apart, then riding it down as we rejoin him.

"You okay?" Simon asks. I grab Markus' hand again as Markus nods.

"Good job, Markus." North praises and we continue to the crates, drawing our knives and cranking them open.

I grab blue blood and some components. I was almost through emptying the crate when Markus tugs me behind him, staring at a security android.

"You are trespassing on private property. Your presence constitutes a Level 2 infraction." It says tonelessly. "I will notify security." As if on cue, there's a voice calling out in the rain.

"John! Goddamn machine, where it is this time?" The presumably human guard growls. Markus grabs the android, hiding with it just in front of me. Markus' skin was gone, John's LED flashing yellow for a moment. I hold in my breath as the guard walks not ten feet away, the flashlight beam just barely missing us. "First the drone, now this." The man grumbles, walking away. I release my breath and sag against the crate. That had been too close. The android guard stands there, staring into space, when Markus releases him.

"Try to find more blue blood!" Simon calls when we stand and continue looting the crates. "We still don't have enough!" I grab the few pouches left in my crate and notice Markus going for a large crate apart from the others. Curious, I walk over. Markus opens it and finds three AP300s inside, standing there motionless. He's frowning.

"Why aren't you like us?" He asks rhetorically. "Don't you wanna be free?" He then reaches for them. "You could join us." He says, the skin leaving his hand again. He takes each of their hands. Their LEDs blink yellow and they reach up, feeling the rain as if they were kids. I grin.

"Is that what you did for John?" I ask. Markus nods.

"Nice." I reply and hop down with him as Simon calls for us to leave.

"Take me with you!" John calls. We turn back. I'm all for it. Markus had awakened him.

"We can't trust him; he's on their side." North says, not bothering to lower her voice. I frown.

"Markus converted him." North glares at me

"They come with us." Markus cuts in preemptively, hands up placatingly. North scoffs in disagreement, and looks away.

"I know where you can find more spare parts." John says, happy to be helpful.

"What do you mean?" Markus asks.

"The trucks." John says. "They're full of biocomponents. They run on autopilot, but can be driven with a key." I look at John in amazement.

"That'd be amazing! Thanks for the tip!" John smiles at me.

"Where is this key?" Markus asks. John points to the truck gate control room.

"Down there, in the control station." John says. "There are two human guards."

"Easy! Let's go!" I reply, already moving. Simon's arm wraps around my waist and he hauls me back.

"It's too risky. We have what we need. Our bags are full. Let's go!" I frown, tugging away from Simon's grip.

"We can't pass this up, Simon!" I protest.

"Alex is right." Markus decides, handing his pack to me. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me." I step toward him.

"I'm coming with you!" North and I say in sync, then look at each other.

"No, it's not worth risking your lives." Markus says, grabbing my left hand and kissing me breathless before taking off.

"When did _that_ start happening?" Josh asks coyly, watching Markus leave.

"Ah...when he became deviant." I mumble absently, the bag splashing into a puddle. It was sort of the truth, really. The kiss, coupled with the sensation we'd shared earlier...it was intoxicating. "Wow…" I have to lean on the crates for support, grinning madly. My fingers trace my lips as if to recreate what happened.

"Is there something wrong with her?" John asks. I shake my head and pick the bag up.

"No. I'm just in love." I reply, still grinning. I watch the control station, and suddenly the power goes out. Clever. Within minutes, Markus is back, taking his backpack back and grinning at me, holding up the key proudly. "Awesome job, babe!" I squeal happily, kissing him before tugging him to the truck. "Now, let's get going! We gotta get these parts back to Jericho!" As soon as everyone was in the truck, Markus drove out of the compound, right past the guards that were still trying to restore power. "We did it!" I cheer, pumping my fists in the air and dancing in my seat. "We actually did it!" Markus smiles, but can't do anything else as he's driving.

"Yes, yes we did." He said, taking my hand when I settle down, thumbing it gently. It was amazingly easy to settle into a relationship with Markus, I find. After all, we had both known we loved the other for a long time before we acted on it. I thumb his hand in return and the rest of the drive is spent in happy silence.

=#=#=#=#=

We couldn't get the truck inside the boat like we could my car, so we park it and head inside to let the others know what happened.

"A whole truckload!" Simon calls, elated. "We stole a whole truckload!"

"We got biocomponents for everyone!" Josh adds. North sighs, looking at me holding Markus' hand.

"We couldn't have done it without Markus...and Alex." She admits, a tad reluctantly. Once everyone's settled down, Markus steps into the center of the group. I go with him. I lick my lips, knowing I should say something.

"I brought Markus to Jericho because an android said he could be free here. Free to live in the dark, hoping no one finds us." I say. "I don't want that freedom. For anyone. It's not true freedom. You shouldn't be afraid to stand tall, smile, even love!" I continue, drawing a little closer to Markus. Markus kisses my temple, then addresses the crowd.

"I don't know about you," he begins, motioning to his chest, "but there is something inside me that knows that I am more than what they say! And they're not gonna take that from me anymore. Our days of slavery are over! What humans don't want to hear, we will tell them. What they won't give, we take. We are people, we are alive, we are _free_!" Everyone, myself included, cheers, but there's a part of me, deep down, that is concerned about what he said about taking from humans. However, I trust him. Dad had instilled a sense of right and wrong in Markus; I don't believe he'd turn violent. "Let's start repairing our people!" Markus then calls, leading people out to the truck and beginning to unload.

Once it's mainly unloaded, I help Lucy repair those that could be repaired.

That poor little boy was one of the first. His eyes were the only thing that moves until I've gotten further in his repairs.

"Are...are you an angel?" He asks, voice staticy and trembling in relief. I blink, chuckling.

"What?"

"An angel." He repeats. "You...you have to be. Soon as you showed up, the room seemed to get lighter." I smirk down at him, helping him sit up so I could see what needs to be done to his back.

"That might be because Markus and I lit fires." I reply teasingly.

"That's not what I meant." He replies, laughing. I laugh with him.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" I ask, still teasing him, performing a little maintenance on the back before coming to the front, replacing a few wires and cleaning the internal mechanisms.

"I meant that...things seem...happier since you came along." I ruffle his hair.

"We're trying to help out where we can." I then help him stand and take a few experimental steps. Within ten feet, he's steady, all but bouncing in excitement. He hugs me.

"Thank you _so_ much." He cheers. "You really _are_ an angel!" I smile.

"What's your name, kid?" I ask, picking my battles. He frowns.

"I...I don't remember...Lucy says something about thirium leaking into my memory bank caused a few memories to become corrupted." My heart shatters a little at that.

I sigh. "Well, at least that means that, if you want, I can name you." I reply, shrugging. The boy perks up.

"I'd like that a lot!" He says happily. I laugh and think it over. I'd come to really like Irish names. My cousin named her kid Lachlan. I really liked that name.

"Okay...what about...Lachlan? It's an Irish name." Lachlan's eyes grow even brighter, if that were possible, and he almost bowls me over in a tackle hug.

"I love it!" He cries. I laugh and ease us back to a proper seating position. "Thank you, ma'am." I blink.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Alex." I introduce. My maternal instincts had run away with me a minute there. Lachlan shakes his head.

"No, that's not your name!" I frown.

"Oh?" I ask. "Then, what is it?"

"Mama!" I am stunned.

"Wait, what?" I stammer. "I mean, I'd love that, but...I…" Words fail me and I hug him. "You're such a sweet kid." I tell him through tears in my eyes. If we hadn't gone to get the biocomponents...he'd have died. He'd be beyond repair.

We stay like that for a long time.

This was precisely why I needed to stay at Jericho, much as I missed Dad.

This was where I'm needed right now.


End file.
